The Giving of the Gift
by eldaria
Summary: Harry finally gets what he's been waiting for. A oneshot with vampires and implied HPSS.


**Disclaimer**: Characters mentioned by name owned by J.K. Rowling et al, thanks for the inspiration for this fic go to Richard Laymon and his short story First Date.

Many thanks to my beta _Sandofia_ for suffering through the multiple drafts and giving the final version her full scrutinizing eye.

Implied HP/SS. If that and/or vampires bother you, please press the back-button situated to the upper left of your screen.

ooooo

Harry lay naked on a slab of cold granite, four feet above the grass. Unbound, ungagged, he was motionless and awake. Waiting. The cool night air had his nipples erected, and the glowing moon cast shadows across the pale skin that stretched over his long limbs. A low chanting floated in the air around him. As it ceased, a sweet tenor spoke up.

"Are you ready and willing?"

"Yes." Harry's voice was steady and clear, devoid of fear. He had, after all, waited for this moment for a _very_ long time.

"Then let us proceed."

Dark-cloaked beings swept across the grass and descended upon him, each finding a patch of vacant skin to feast on. The supine young man felt two dozen fangs pierce his skin, drawing blood. The thick warm liquid was quickly sucked into greedy mouths. None stayed long at the fresh wounds, yet he was nearly drained of blood when the bodies pulled away. The man who had spoken earlier moved to Harry's head, cradling it in the crook of his left arm. Strands of dark hair escaped the confines of the hood, but the man made no attempt to swipe away the long tresses that hid his features.

"Are you sure you want this?" Harry gave a soft smile and a tiny nod of his head in answer to the barely audible whisper.

The man brought his free hand to his mouth and bit down on his own wrist. The bleeding wound was lowered to Harry's mouth. The lips easily gave way and the blood was eagerly drank, the drinker barely able to contain his excitement upon finally receiving the Gift of Darkness, finally joining his lover for ever-lasting life.

Just as Harry began feeling light-headed, the wrist pulled away. After a few quickly gulped lungfuls of air, he felt his insides twist. He gasped in agony as the new blood began working it's magic on his mortal body. He felt insides twisting and turning, rearranging to accommodate the new diet. Miniscule darts of pain shot through his muscles as they began their transformation, strengthening and stretching to new heights of might and agility. His hair lengthened from barely brushing his jaw to teasing his shoulder blades, darkening in color until it was a glistening black unrivaled by any found on a painter's palette. His skin began glowing, until all wounds and scars had disappeared under the mirror-smooth paleness that now gave the skin a soft, unearthly glow. His eyes watered as his vision perfected, becoming keener than ever before. Ears ached as his hearing received a new acuteness, unknown to any mortal man, but not uncommon among those of the animal kingdom. The freckle-free nose wrinkled as the improved sense of smell hit it with waves of new odors, both nasty and nice. Nails elongated and sharpened, giving off a faint diamond-like glimmer. Finally the transformation reached his mouth. He felt a pain in his gums and hissed as the sharp points of his new fangs, replacing his canines, penetrated the soft flesh that hid their roots. The sensation of sharp points teasing his lower lip was odd, and he was happy to remember the ability to shrink and regrow them that came with the package.  
The arrival of the fangs had marked the completion of the transformation. Harry sat up and quickly took of his glasses, throwing the unnecessary item towards the heap of clothes he had earlier discarded. The circle around him lowered their hoods, revealing their identities. Blond hair, brown hair, red hair… There was only one other with hair as dark as his – the one whose blood now flowed in his veins. He offered the man a smile.

"You are one of us now," Severus Snape smiled in return and embraced his young lover.

ooooo

Got this far? Give the author a treat and review! 


End file.
